Stíhačka Alpha-3 třídy Nimbus V-wing/Legendy
Stíhačka Alpha-3 třídy Nimbus V-wing, nebo také jednoduše stíhačka V-wing nebo stíhačka Nimbus byl lehký podpůrný stíhací letoun nasazený v pozdním období Klonových válek. Jednalo se hbitý víceúčelový stíhač kompaktních rozměrů, dodávaný Republice jednou z poddivizí strojařské společnosti Kuat Drive Yards, Kuat Systems Engineering. Ačkoli její popularita neklesla ani po ukončení Klonových válek, brzy jí v modernějších flotilách nahradili TIE fightery a stíhače typu RZ-1 A-wing, které se oba v konstrukci V-wingů do značné míry inspirovaly - nejviditelněji ve vertikálních křídelních chladičích.Saxton, Curtis; Jenssen, Hans; Chasemore, Richard (2005). Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections. DK Children."Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter". Wookiepedia. Získáno 29-11-2014. Popis thumb|left|schéma stíhačkyStíhačka Alpha-3 V-wing měla robustní klínovitý tvar trupu, podobný trupu Delta-7. Za design obou modelů byl zodpovědný inženýr Walex Blissex, který se později s generálem Janem Dodonnou podílel na návrhu povstalecké stíhačky RZ-1 A-wing. Stíhačky V-wing patřily mezi ekonomicky méně náročné stroje Republikového loďstva a jejich výroba probíhala v masových počtech. Se svými kompaktními rozměry 7,9 metrů na délku, 3,8 metrů na šířku a 5,84 metrů na výšku s rozevřenými křídly se jednalo o ještě menší letoun než byl jeho faktický předchůdce ve flotile, stíhačka V-19 Torrent. Stíhačky V-wing byly vyzbrojeny dvěmi dvojitými laserovými děly, která mohla rotovat v úhlu 360° na ose křídel, což jim propůjčovalo až překvapivě smrtící účinek i v porovnání s těžšími stroji, např. typu ARC-170. Mimo to byly některé bombardovací verze vybaveny odpalovači protonových torpéd. Křídla, doplněná o mříže chladičů, se při přistávání sklápěla dolů a měnila se v přistávací podpěry. Za kabinou pilota byly umístěny trysky iontového pohonu a nad nimi dva panely, které měly funkci chladičů generátoru štítů a zároveň chránily pilota před nepřátelskou palbou zezadu a shora. Těsně za sedadlem pilota byl umístěn také slot pro astromechanického droida série Q-7, který se staral o navigaci, údržbu a pomáhal pilotovi s bojovými manévry. Kvůli svým malým rozměrům V-wingy nemohly nést vlastní hyperpohon. Proto byly na bojiště přepravovány ve výsadkových plavidlech, z pravidla ve hvězdných destruktorech třídy Venator, do kterého se vešlo 192 těchto strojů. V případě potřeby mohly stíhačky použít hyperpohonný modul Syliure-45. Protože do V-wingů nebyl zabudován systém podpory života, nosili klonoví piloti letecké obleky a speciální obleky, které umožňovaly katapultaci pilota a jeho přežití ve vesmíru. Historie thumb|left|220pxVýroba stíhaček začala roku 19 PřBY a brzy přerostla v masovou výrobu. V pozdním období Klonových válek to byl jeden z nejpočetnějších modelů stíhaček v Republikovém loďstvu, z hangárů válečných lodí jich startovala celá hejna. Do bitev vzlétaly nejčastěji po boku stíhaček ARC-170 a Eta-2. Po Klonových válkách přešly stíhačky do podřízenosti Galaktického impéria. Tři V-wingy, řízené elitními piloty, doprovázely soukromý raketoplán císař Palpatina na cestě z Coruscant na Mustafar. Tyto elitní V-wingy upraveny pro hyperprostoré cestování bez přídavného prstence a měly vylepšené štíty. Další verze V-wingů, zařazované do imperiálních jednotek, navíc postrádaly navigační droidy. Později se V-wingy dostaly do vlastnictví i dalších organizací, jako např. Černé slunce nebo Huttský kartel. Používali je také Mandaloriané v boji proti Zannovu konsorciu. Ještě okolo roku 13 PBY zůstávaly stíhačky ve výzbroji Restaurovaného impéria. Výskyt Zdroje *''Wookieepedia'' Poznámky a reference Kategorie:Stíhačky podle třídy Kategorie:Výrobky Kuat Systems Engineering Kategorie:Stíhačky Galaktického impéria Kategorie:Stíhačky Galaktické republiky Kategorie:Stíhačky Aliance pro obnovu republiky Kategorie:Pirátské stíhačky